Unexpected Family
by SunrayShinningLight 1999
Summary: Following Edward's choice he made when Bella supposedly died, Jasper goes to Volterra to provoke the volturi into killing him not being able to bear the pain of loosing Alice any more. What stops him? His singer, a girl who is a hybrid. She is his singer but is related to him in more ways than one. She has a very painful past. Can these two save each other from the pain they bear?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Do not own Twilight.**

**My character is Elora-Laru. Additional characters are Shawn, Breena, and Azura.**

**alicesunmentionedsister, I owe her big for helping me get started love your support and help girl!**

**A/N: There are (and will be) things in this fanfic that are completely made up by either myself or alicesunmentionedsister.**

**alicesunmentionedsister owns Marrissa and Delilah who will come in later in the story.**

**Chapter One**

**~Alicesunmentionedsister~**

*Jasper*

Alice. She was all that was on my mind, I'd failed her as a mate, ever since those damn volturi found out about her power.

*flash back*

"Don't touch my wife!"

I shouted at Alec who had Alice in a death grip. And to think we were in this all because of that stupid human. Why couldn't Edward have fallen in love with his own kind? Everyone else did. Alice was trying to wiggle free of his grip. Aro had something that tipped him over. Edward shoved Aro back, sending him flying. The guards were going ballistic, trying to catch as many of us as he could, Alice slid under a guard's legs, prepared to grab my hand and flee. It would have worked, but she met the eyes of Jane. She was stunned in the pain. The guards saw their opportunity. A single roundhouse kick ended my love's life. I felt a pair of arms grab me. They knew my next move.

*present time

To this day, I owe my life to Carlisle and Emmett for dragging me out, and forcing me on that plane, but it's getting harder. Every day with out Alice is like a day deeper in hell. She was the bright and sun of my life, now it's just dark. I'd give anything to hear her laugh again, and that's what I'm going to do. I've never hoped Carlisle's theory was right more than I do right now.

**~SunrayShinningLight1999~**

I'm running to Volterra to provoke the volturi to kill me. Running through a forest that is halfway to Volterra a scent catches my nose. I haven't hunted so this scent is too hard to resist.

I run to where the scent is but stop right away when I see a child. "Who are you?" The girl asks a medium voice that sounds like my younger sister's Azura, who is probably passed on by now.

"My name is Jasper Whitlock, or Hale." I answer the child, Realizing that her scent is so strong because she must be my singer.

"My name is Elora-Laru Whitlock-Evers, my middle name is Akira." She gives me her name even though she was not asked.

"Why do you have the same last name as me?" I ask more curious now than I am thirsty.

"My dad is your nephew Shawn Jasper Whitlock-Evers, son of, I'm assuming, your little sister Azura. I'm a half-breed." Elora-Laru answers still not coming out from behind the tree.

"Where is your father?" I ask not picking up any other scent.

"Him and my mother were killed three years ago by rogue vampires hired by the volturi." Elora-Laru answers hiding her face with her blonde hair, that I can't help but notice is as wavy as Azura's was.

"Elora-Laru, that is a very pretty name." I compliment her trying to ease her out from behind the damn tree.

"Th..Thank-you, and you can just call me Elora or Laru, which ever you prefer." Elora comes out from behind the tree. The volturi took away her parents, her father of whom was my nephew, she is my great-niece and now I feel I have a duty to care for and protect her.

"Hey, call me uncle since you are my great-niece anyway right." I state gently.

"Kay." She replies timidly picking up four duffel bags, two on each arm.

"Elora, why are you all the way in Volterra, close to the people who are probably after you?" I ask taking two of the bags from her.

"Because, my parents were on vacation here when I was born, guess I thought I'd be closer to them." Elora answers staring at the ground. "Why are you here uncle?" She asks timidly. I hate reliving that memory but I asked her the same thing.

"Because my wife was taken from me by the volturi, I was going to provoke them, give them no choice but to kill me." I answer staring ahead of me walking over fallen limbs of trees.

"The things mates will do for each other...or their children if they have any." Elora says to herself.

I take her left hand tightly, making sure she'll stay right by my side. Elora squeezes it, I sense her longing and her sadness that is buried deep inside her. "Uncle, you loved and still love your wife very much I sense it, you blame yourself for her death." Elora states her voice thick with tears.

"You have pathokinesis?" I ask raising my eyebrow at her. Elora nods and a light pink blush takes over her cheek bones.

"And a few more." Elora admits looking me in the eye. I look at her astonished.

"How many few?" I ask skeptical. I see a small smirk on her face. Elora holds up six fingers. "Well, I'm defiantly taking you home to Carlisle." I say feeling her mood pick up a little.

We continue walking even though I'd prefer to run. My niece, huh how odd it feels to say that but so good at the same time. I catch her when she trips on a tree root. "Damn it!" She curses letting me pull her up.

"Hey, it's not lady like to swear." I tease her lightly. A smile surfaces and she pokes my right side.

"I know, but the tree root tripped me it deserved it." Elora states making me laugh. How long has it been since I've done that? A year?

"Get on my back, I'll get us some food before we go." She does as she's told then I take off picking up a scent of deer.

I chase the scent then stop when I close in on it. "Elora, I hope you know how to hunt and like deer cause that's what's available now."

"I'm pretty sure my father would've taught to me hunt and not be picky with my food, vampire or human." Elora replies dropping her bags beside the ones I was carrying.

We give each other one glance, nod then take our picks. I get a young buck while my niece beats me by a long slide with a full mature buck. I laugh at her competitiveness then drain mine. She takes a bit longer but that's understandable. Elora drops hers then wipes her mouth with the hide of the animal. "See I know how to hunt, didn't stain my jeans or shirt." Elora points out bragging.

"Looks like your father was a very good man and dad." I reply to her. She looks up at the sky that is clouding over.

"Yeah, he was, he loved my mom just as you love your wife." I walk over to her and pick her up, moving her around to my back. I choose to walk to where we left the bags wanting to talk to my niece and get to know her before I take her home to everyone else.

"So, how old are you anyway Laru?" I ask deciding to use her other first name as a nickname.

"I'm exactly fourteen, you see there are different types of half-breeds out there, mama was doing research on half-breeds, she started when she got pregnant with me." Elora explains her age.

"What about your abilities what are they?" That specific question was bugging me.

"I have seven to be exact, my daddy had strong genes," Elora says that and I laugh knowing that she is old enough to know about that, she continues after I stop laughing, "you know of one already, my pathokinesis, I also have a form of precognition I see the past and the future, another one is pain illusion, ability identification, I can control other vampires abilities, and I can turn any vampire into human, and if I have some part of a dead vampire I can bring them back." The last one sparks something in my mind.

"What about your parents?" I ask leaving my actual question until later. Elora sucks in a breath then a pained sigh escapes her lips.

"It has to be DNA material, and everything that would've allowed me to use my gift was burned with their bodies." Elora answers and I regret asking that because I sense that it brings up painful memories for her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stir up painful memories." I apologize as I put her down when we reach the bags.

"No it's not a biggy, I need to talk about it with someone, I've held it in for far too long." Elora says making me realize the same.

"Come on, let's go to the airport and get our tickets so I can take you to meet the rest of the family." I say needing to change the subject.

* * *

*Elora-Laru*

"Kay uncle." I reply getting back up on his back.

Uncle has us out of the forest in no time, but it's still a long way to run even for a vampire. I rest my head on his right shoulder still tired from the lack of sleep I've had the last three years. I've only been sleeping four hours each night, moving from spot to spot, staying out of the Volturi's radar. Uncle takes the bags I was holding.

"How long has it been since you had proper sleep Laru?" Uncle asks concern radiating off him. Laru is obviously going to be his nickname for me.

"Three years, I've slept four hours every night, waking up to move to a new spot." I answer him yawing, feeling safe for the first time in while.

"You should've taken better care of yourself Elora." Uncle scolds me lightly.

"I know, I was just so scared and felt so alone." I answer, my voice tear-thick. I'm finally able to talk to someone about that horrible night.

"We'll talk later, I expect you to be sleeping when we get to the airport." Uncle says a light sternness to his tone.

"Kay." I reply sleepily. Resting my head on uncle's shoulder I put my arms around his neck in a way that I won't choke him.

* * *

*Jasper*

I feel Elora fall asleep easily on my back. Thinking about what she told me I can't help but wonder what drove her to sleep for only four hours each night and for three years. I know a part of it was the volturi are looking for her but there has to be another reason. I feel her try to move on my back. I chuckle and she wakes up. "Uncle, I'm sorry for waking up, it's just something doesn't feel right."

I stop when her worry becomes her dominate emotion. I let her down off my back and look around making sure we aren't being followed. "I don't see anyone or feel other emotions but how about we leave before we are found." I reply and she nods taking my hand. We take off to the air port once again. I keep my grip tight on her hand so I don't lose her.

* * *

*Alice*

In ghost form I've watched Jazz for the year I've been gone. At this moment I'm grateful that his niece is his singer she stopped him from getting killed. His niece, Elora-Laru, is a very pretty girl. I wonder if she knows about enhanced abilities? I can see her more clearly since I've figured out a way to see hybrid vampires. Because she is blood related to Jasper it makes it easier but it's still a little blurry. Her decision is to bring me back as a surprise for Jazz. I think she feels obligated to do so, since he's the only family she has left.

Listening to her say that her parents were killed by rogue vampires the volturi hired made me feel bitter sadness. When she brings me back I want to ask Jazz if we can take her in as our own. Elora, what a pretty name. Her decision has made me happy and I hope she can make Jazz happy before she brings me back. Her ability to see someone's past intrigues me, I wonder if I have to be able to remember my past for her to see it?

"Uncle!" Elora shouts, laughing as Jazz picks her up and throws her over his shoulder. I laugh even though they can't hear me. When Elora's eyes look to where I'm watching in spirit form I think she has the ability to _see_ the dead, this probably goes hand in hand with her ability to bring back the dead, so it's probably just one ability together. As Jasper puts her down she smiles at me. I'm shocked for a moment but smile and wave back. I wonder if she can hear the dead?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

*Elora*

My ability to bring back the dead comes with two other abilities, one is to see the dead, and two, I can hear the dead. But its limited like most abilities, I can only hear people who are still on the earth plane and the person I intend to bring back from the dead. I do not however have to know the person, I only have to hear their name and plan on bringing them back.

Before I bring back my uncle's wife I plan to make him smile more. His wife is very pretty. "Elora, I forgot to mention that my wife's name is Alice Cullen."

"That's a really pretty name, probably for a really pretty women." I reply happily knowing that...um...aunty Alice hears me.

"I'll thank you for her." Uncle says smiling down at me. I take his hand as he hands my duffel bags to the man at the desk. I keep my backpack on my back like I have the whole time. I have things in it that I like to use to keep me awake.

"Can I call her aunty?" I ask yawning. Uncle laughs at me then answers.

"Yeah, you can, she'd be overjoyed to be call that by one more person other than Renesmee." I look up wondering who Renesmee is. "Oh she's my adopted brother's daughter, its her mother's fault that my wife is dead." I look to the ground thinking of how to word what I'm about to say next. When I find the words I explain it with a soft insightful voice.

"Uncle, is it really her fault? I mean sure it feels better to blame someone for the bad things that happen in life but if you really think about it for a while happy things can not happen without bad things. This is where the famous saying, every thing happens for a reason, comes in. I know I blamed my dad for his own death cause he created me, but as I grew up I saw my future and today my vision was reality, so I apologized to dad when I saw the vision because if they hadn't died I would've never flown here to Volterra and wouldn't have met you. Same goes for you uncle if aunty hadn't died you wouldn't have come here and found me. In the end if the things that happened to us didn't happen one of us would be dead. Because either my parents wouldn't have died you would've provoked the volturi and gotten yourself killed. Me well I guess I'd be figuratively dead because the volturi would've captured me sooner or later and forced me to join them."

I look up at uncle, he's deep in thought.

* * *

*Jasper*

My niece had just surprised me by saying the wisest thing I've ever heard about death. I think about the last thing I said to Bella and wish I had met my niece sooner.

*Flashback*

"Jasper, please I'm sorry I didn't mean for Alice to get killed." Bella pleads with me trying to get me to listen.

"Bella, If you hadn't joined the family none of this would've happened!" I yell back at her then see Renesmee cringe behind Edward.

"What about Renesmee? Do you wish she wasn't born?!" Bella yells at me seeing her daughter's face fall.

"Only certain good things have come from you joining this family, all the others are a waste of my time." I say through my teeth leaving with my bags to catch the plane.

*End Flashback*

"Elora, I thank-you for saying that because as soon as I get home I plan on taking back what I said to Renesmee's mother, her name is Bella." Elora looks up at me with tears in her eyes. Then I sense the pain and sadness she feels, the same emotions I felt she was holding back.

I pick her up as if she's a little kid and rub her back. "I'm sorry uncle, it's just I haven't been able to talk about that day with anyone so thinking about makes me feel the fear, the pain, and the sadness as if it happened yesterday." She explains through tears, her voice holding those tears in it.

"We'll talk about it when we're alone." I carry her on to the plane. No one seems to notice, they probably think she's my daughter so it doesn't seem wierd to them.

I put her in the seat beside me that's closest to the window. She turns to the window hiding the tears from the other people on the plane. Thinking about the study she told me her mother was doing I change the subject. We talk below human hearing level.

"Do you know if a hybrid can be changed into a full vampire?" I wipe her tears when she turns to me.

"Yeah they can, but it has to be by her dad, or her mom if she's alive and a vampire." Elora answers pulling a book out of her backpack. "Here, this is one of the study books momma had." She hands me a small school notebook and I flip open the cover.

"I think this one is something else." I state smiling. Her face goes shocked then she looks at the first page. It reads 'For Jasper Whitlock'.

"Huh, no wonder I felt that this one is important to grab, it's probably the bio she wrote on me for a...group...thing.." Her face falls and tears well in her eyes.

"Elora, did you inherit your precognition from your mother?" I ask knowing the research Carlisle has done.

"Yes, but mine is only a form of her's, she could only see the past when touching someone, while I can see both past and future by touching someone." I nod then open the first page to where the full bio is. I could just ask Elora but I know you can't really give a full biography on yourself without forgetting some things and I want to let her sleep.

Elora leans on my shoulder, taking her seatbelt off so she can sleep comfortably.

About an hour passes when a flight attendant comes up to me. "Sir, would you like a pillow for your daughter?" I look to Elora then back to the woman.

"Yes please if you wouldn't mind." She nods then heads to the back of the plane. I don't bother telling her Elora is my niece, there is no point. I would like to adopt her as my own after a few weeks at home with me, when I make my request for her to bring back Ali.

I take the pillow and lift Elora's head off my shoulder putting the pillow under her head. I go back to reading the book. One fact interests me, with her glasses her sight is enhanced to a hybrid's sight and without she is at a human's sight strength. I wonder how they pulled off getting glasses at the optometrist? I smile thinking that question thinking of all the creative ways I can come up with.

"Excuse me sir, but I can't help notice that your daughter is very lovely, may I ask where her mother is?" I look to the man who is sitting across from us.

"Thank-you and her mother is at home, she couldn't come due to health issues." I answer finding that white lie most suiting for the situation.

"I see, may I ask your name as well as your daughter's name?" I'm not surprised he asked that, it's only common courtesy to ask the name of the person you are speaking to.

"My name is Jasper Whitlock, my daughter's is Elora-Laru Whitlock." I put my arm around her. With a tight grip I pull her closer by her hip.

"Ah your daughter is a hyphenate, her name is pretty though, matches her look very nicely. My name is Holton Manson." I feel Holton's emotions and he's emotionally attracted to Elora, and no doubt he's also physically attracted.

"May I ask your age Holton?" I can't help but get defensive over her, or as Alice would say, go into 'daddy mode'.

"I'm sixteen."

"My daughter is fourteen, before you ask. Where are you heading back to?" I want to steer the subject away from Elora before he asks if he can get to know her.

"Forks, Washington, what about you?" I hope Elora isn't attracted to this guy when she wakes up.

"Forks as well." I answer as the seatbelt light comes on. I reach over and put Elora's on then mine. Holton surprises me by speaking below human hearing level.

"I know you're a vampire, and your daughter is a vampire half-breed, which I find intriguing, since I have never heard of or seen one." I turn to him speaking in the same low voice.

"You hurt her you will not live to see the next day or night, depends on if and when you hurt her." I threaten as we hit the runway. Elora wakes up then blushes when she sees Holton staring at her.

"Elora, we're landing to let some people off, you don't have to wake up yet." I tell her softly giving her my hand. She nods her head for more than one thing.

"Alright dad." She replies sleepily laying back down.

* * *

*Elora*

I get butterflies saying that and as I lay back down uncle chuckles at me. Holton Manson has been my main crush since grade six, when I dropped out of school, but don't worry, I take online school courses. When I took uncle's hand I saw when he did go all 'daddy mode' on him. I can't help but want the same thing he does, to actually legally be his daughter.

I sense aunty behind us in the empty seat. I then hear her. "Be careful, Jazz tends to get a little overprotective, it started to show when we started at Forks high school when other men would look at me." I smile at aunty's statement and her hear laugh.

Uncle can't hear her which is good cause he'd probably freak out or something. "But I'd like to get know you before you bring me back, and yes I had a vision of what you're planning. So ask Edward, he's a mind reader, to take you to a spot only him, Bella, and I know about, I haven't shown Jazz yet. It's a meadow, just so you can ask him easier."

I wish I could reply to aunty but I'd sorta be wierd and freak everybody out, I'd probably be accused of being a witch. "Hey dad, how much longer do you think until we get to forks, I can't get back to sleep and my mp3 is dead." I know I sound like a child asking that but I'm hungry for more than human food.

"I think at least half an hour." He answers and I rest my head back on the pillow that is on his shoulder.

"When we get to the house, I'm taking a shower before anything else." I tell uncle and he laughs at me again.

"Alright Laru, then after I'll take you out for dinner with everybody else." Uncle's voice is light and happy. I focus on his emotions and smile when I realize that the pain he felt is gone.

Me well, it's fading as I talk about it little by little. I feel the burden of it lifting and I know the last step to that weight being lifted is going back home to gather all my belongings and the boxes I packed of momma's and daddy's stuff.

* * *

*Alice*

I peek over the seat and watch Elora play solitaire on her phone to pass time. Jazz watches her as well while the boy just stares at Elora, it's obvious she has physical attraction that is enhanced, I wonder what would happen if she was changed into a full vampire? Would her beauty be comparable to Rose's or would she be just a normal vampire?

The seatbelt light comes on so Elora puts her phone on airplane mode while putting her seatbelt on.

* * *

*Edward*

I watch Bella and Renesmee splash each other in the pool. We had a building built in June and didn't know what to do with it until Renesmee came up with the idea of a pool. Renesmee's growing has slowed but now she looks at least twelve. Hasn't grown in the last four months. Bella and I were selfishly happy when we found that out because we don't want our little girl to grow up too fast.

I hear a familiar Ducati pull into the garage but Jasper has brought someone home with him. I run to the house to greet him and the girl inside.

When they walk in the front door Jazz is smiling and the girl is laughing. When Jasper looks up to greet us the smile doesn't fade by the girl hides behind him. She's a hybrid, I can smell her blood but yet I can hear her rapid heartbeat.

"Well Jasper, glad to see you changed your mind and came home but who is this lovely girl you brought with you?" Carlisle asks happy that Jasper decided against dyeing.

"Hi Carlisle, this is my great-niece Elora-Laru, but she prefers Elora, she's shy but get to know her and she'll surprise you." Jasper answers pulling the child out from behind him.

"Hi." Elora states making me smile with her shyness. I hear her thoughts. _"To the guy whose name is Edward, I have the ability to communicate with the dead that are still on the earth plane, as well as many other abilities but that's besides the point, Aunty Alice wants to get to know me in private so I can talk back to her and she said something about a meadow."_

I look her in the eye and nod. She takes that signal and smiles. Her smile is so bright I swear if it could shine she'd blind you, even vampires. Everyone has come into the living room now.

"Bella I'd like to apologize for what I said before I left, my niece said something at the airport in Volterra that made me regret saying that to you. I should not have pinned the blame on you when you're not the one who killed Ali." Elora takes Jasper's hand and tells him she wants to go take a shower now.

"Up on the second floor, third door on your right." Esmé says gently and Elora blushes grabbing a blue duffel bag.

"Elora, I'll take the rest of your stuff up to my room until we find a room for you." Jasper calls up to his niece.

"Kay Uncle!" Elora yells back down closing the door to the bathroom.

"Jasper how did you come across her?" Rosalie asks hugging him.

"I was heading to Volterra, when the wind picked up and the scent of her blood was on the wind, she's my singer, I followed the scent and found her hiding behind a tree. She had asked who I was so I told her, then she gave me her name, Elora-Laru Akira Whitlock-Evers. I was curious when she said Whitlock, I found out her father is my nephew but was killed by rogue vampires the volturi hired. Her mother wrote a bio on her daughter that I read, her mother's name is Breena Skylar Readman and her father's name is Shawn Holten Whitlock-Evers."

Emmet lets out a low growl in the back of his throat. "I can't believe them, first they take Alice from us then I find out they took away a child's parents!" He looks and sounds like he wants to punch something.

"They don't stop there, they are tracking her and if they find her she'll be forced to join them." Jasper states, protectiveness lingering in his voice.

"What abilities does this child bear that are so intriguing to them?" Carlisle asks sitting down on the couch.

"Interesting ones and I think it's also the amount she has." Jasper answers as the bathroom door closes.

"Uncle, I need my clothing bag, send up a female!" She shouts down then goes back into the bathroom. We all chuckle and Rosalie takes the green duffel bag that Jasper holds out.

"How many abilities does Elora have?" Bella asks sitting down to brush Nessie's tangled wet hair.

"I'll let her answer your other questions, but you guys should be careful, it's been three years since she's been around people or talked to anyone about what happened." Jasper warns us, shocking us all.

"How did she survive that long? She's so young." Esmé states in her motherly way. Elora and Rose come down in silence but Elora speaks up.

"I was eleven, it was exactly a month after my birthday, I had run downstairs excited because dad had told me he was taking me to a Selena Gomez concert, the first concert I've ever been to in my entire life. My excitement faded when I saw my parents in the backyard fighting with two other vampires I didn't recognize. I stayed in the house because momma had always told me that if anything bad was happening outside stay in the house, pack the stuff I'll need for when I need to run then I must go and not stop. I was in too much shock to do the other two all I could do was stand there and watch my parents fight for their lives, it wasn't long until my parents were overthrown, they had all their stuff outside because they were packing the camper for a camping trip we were planning to go on after the concert. That day I watched my parents die, when the vampires who killed my parents started coming to the house I packed everything I needed at vampire speed and ran. I stopped in Saskatchewan, in the city I was raised in for nine years of my life, Prince Albert. After two weeks I went back home and packed my parent's stuff in boxes and put them in the attic. Anything that held DNA that could help me bring them back was burned with their bodies because these vampires were hired by the volturi who know about all the abilities I have. They killed my parents thinking they could get to me easier and faster but somehow I've avoided them for three years. Sleeping only four hours a night moving everyday to a new place." Elora tells the story making us all feel a sadness that has us wanting to cry.

Jasper had discovered that if the sadness is great enough vampires cry venom tears. Elora is in Jasper's arms right now crying what we now jokingly call 'human' tears. Right now though I don't think anyone has the spirit to joke around.

"That's it, next time the volturi show up I'm not holding back, they're dead." Emmet states softly. Elora looks up and wipes the tears off her face.

"If they show up here it'll be my fault since they're after me." Jasper pulls her back into his arms.

"And we'll protect you with everything we've got, they won't lay a hand on you, ever." He says trying to reassure Elora.

"But if any of you die, it'll be..." Jasper cuts her off, placing his hand lightly over her mouth.

"It's not your fault and never will be." He scolds her lightly.

"Elora, you can't help that the Volturi are just sick people who hunger for power." Rosalie says hugging her when she steps out of Jasper's arms.

"Now why don't you tell us these abilities Jasper says you have." Carlisle states trying to ease the mood. It works as Jasper throws in his ability.

"Alright. Well I inherit three from my mother and four from my father so my seven abilities are forms of their's. The first dominate one is pathokinesis which obviously runs in my father's blood line, I can tell your emotions with physical contact, the second dominate is from my mother, I can bring back the dead as long as I have a piece of their DNA like hair, but I'm limited to vampires and animals, I have no clue why I can't bring back humans. Next is again my mother, I can control other vampires abilities but only abilities that are connected to the mind. From my father I can turn any vampire back to human. The next one is my dad again, I have ability identification, but only with physical contact. My mother passed down pain illusion to me, I have to meet the person's eyes and my mom and dad had me do it to them to see what it feels like, don't ask me why cause sometimes I assumed my parents had like ten brain cells, apparently it feels like someone had taken an electrical wire and pulled it through their blood veins very slowly. My last ability is from my dad, I have a form of precognition, if I have physical contact with anyone, human, vampire, and oddly enough animals, I can see your past and future, to see your past you don't have to remember it yourselves because in a way your body experienced the memory. That's it, anything else you want to know about me?"

Elora explains happily. Carlisle had been writing this down the whole time. "Yes, actually how old are you and when were you born?" Carlisle asks flipping to another page.

"That's another long explanation. See I'm fourteen exactly born March sixteenth nineteen ninety-nine. There are different..um..speceis of hybrids I guess you could say. Up until the age of five my human traits are more dominant, at the age of five the vampire and human traits balance out but I still age like a human up until I'm sixteen, when I stop aging. There isn't a specific name for the two different species of hybrids because no one knows enough about either to name them." Elora explains as Rosalie sits behind her brushing her almost dry hair.

"Very interesting, now how about we introduce ourselves." Carlisle puts the book away and Elora smiles.

"Alright." She replies happily.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

*Elora*

I look around the room then before anyone can step up and clear my throat. "You guys actually don't have to, I saw uncle's memories and know who you are." I confess timidly. I get up then go over to uncle.

"We should've guessed that." Edward chuckles then I give uncle puppy dog eyes.

"I'm hungry, can we go hunting?" I ask and uncle rolls his eyes but smiles.

"Yeah we can, come on." Uncle takes my hand then we head out the door. Everybody else decides to tag along too.

That's when I scrunch my nose. "Uncle, it smells like wet dog!" I exclaim and he laughs out. I look to see to men standing in front of me.

"Who's the kid?" The taller one asks through his teeth. I raise my eyebrows then answer before uncle can.

"The kid is Elora Whitlock, his great-niece, excuse me if I bluntly state the truth." The shorter one smirks and I smile.

"Seriously Jasper, this kid is yours?" The taller one asks in disbelief. I roll my eyes holding uncle's hand.

"Yeah Jacob, she's mine." Uncle answers causing my thoughts to stir. 'She's mine' that phrase is one I want to mean, she's my daughter, but for now it means that, yes she is my niece.

"Elora, come on, let's get going after you are going with Edward." Uncle draws me from my thoughts. I nod still partly lost in the thoughts that run through my head.

* * *

*Jasper*

I watch Elora's face, she's thinking about something. "Uncle, would you like me to bring back aunty Alice?" She asks surprising me.

"Elora, yes I would but we should finish hunting first." I answer focusing her emotions. I pick her up by the wrist throwing her on my back wanting to talk to her privately.

I take her up to the mountain ridge that Edward used for Bella. It's cold to her so I take off my sweater and pull it over her head, making her hair staticky. Elora laughs but I smooth it down with snow. I clear a spot of snow so we can sit down.

"Elora, what are you scared of?" I ask still feeling that fear.

"You getting angry with me." She answers looking down at her hands.

"Now why would I be angry with you?" Elora bites her lip hesitating to answer.

"Because I didn't tell you something I should've." I'm expecting her to say that she's actually mine and Alice's biological daughter but Alice hid her when she was born, that would be highly unlikely so I don't know why I'm expecting her to say it.

"What didn't you tell me?" I let a light sternness into my voice, but still hold her tight.

"That I can also see and hear the dead, I didn't tell you because I was gonna surprise you in a few days by bringing back aunty Alice alone, well with uncle Edward for protection, and I asked you today because aunty Alice said that it's urgent and I must bring her back." Elora explains. I smile and kiss her cheek.

"You are by far the sweetest kid I've ever met." She wraps her arms around my neck then I get up about to take her back to the others when I hear the voice I hate the most.

"Well Jasper, seems you've found the little brat we've been looking for, how sweet her little surprise was for you, to bad it won't happen." Jane threatens using her gift.

"Uncle!" Elora calls out scared. "Edward, Emmet, Carlisle!" She screams out loud enough that they probably did hear.

"Oh shh now child, we wish not to hurt, but to have you join us." Aro is foolishly trying to sooth my niece.

"No! never!" Elora replies using her gift of stopping other vampire's abilities on Jane. I'm released from the pain as Carlisle and everybody else show up.

I get up slowly, with Rosalie's and Bella's help. I turn my head to Jane, her eyes flicker to Elora. "Don't Jane!" Alec yells at his sister, shocking us all.

Aro turns to him curious as well. "She's just a kid, like we were. Aro hired those rogue vampires to kill her parents, so it would be 'easier' to get to Elora-Laru." Aro shakes his head.

"No Jane, don't listen to your brother, he is just in love with this girl." A new voice surprises us.

"He's lieing." Maggie bluntly states coming up beside Carlisle, with Siobhan and Liam.

"You killed her parents? You told me that she had been orphaned at the age of five!" Jane shouts at Aro angry. Alec comes over slowly and Elora backs into Emmet still scared.

"I won't hurt you, I overheard Aro and Caius talking, he told Jane and I that we needed to find you because you were orphaned and looking for a family, and I will admit, the recent picture we got of you from the airport with Jasper Cullen had me head over heels." Alec sounds like the thirteen-year old boy he would've been before he was turned.

Elora looks to Maggie who nods. Jane comes over cautiously to her brother's side. I focus on Elora's emotions, she feels pressured and still scared. "Alec, Jane, back off, your too close to her." I warn walking over to her.

Elora runs into my arms without hesitation. "You two will be coming back to Volterra with me, where you belong." Aro scolds the twins angrily.

"No we won't, you've been exposed as what everybody assumes the volturi is, a power-hungry coven, looking to rule the vampire world, it won't happen Aro." Jane's voice has lost that dry emotionless tone and sounds normal.

"We'll be back and I'll get what I want, I'll get Jane and Alec, Elora-Laru, Alice, Edward, and his wife and daughter, you won't be able to stop us this time." The rest of the volturi leave with Aro while Elora feels guilty.

"Elora, It's not your fault, like I said, that they're a power-hungry coven who don't care who they kill." Emmet scolds her lightly, reading the look on her face.

"If anything, it is our fault, we caused this in the first place, if I had just let Alice go back to you Jasper then..." I cut her off thinking about what Elora said at the airport.

"Then I wouldn't have met my niece, she'd still be running trying to hide from Aro, and you guys wouldn't have discovered the truth. Although It will take time for me to not completely want to kill both of you." I finish sternly as Elora tugs my arm.

Edward chuckles so I raise my eyebrow at Elora. She's blushing. "Aunty Alice said that if we don't hurry up and get home so I can bring her back then she's not gonna let you...um...inpregnant her." Elora's cheeks are a bright red while I'm stiff with embarrassment.

"Wait what?" Rosalie asks not understanding. Then again, I'm pretty sure none of us do.

"Well you see, when I bring back someone from the dead they are brought back human cause it's sorta impossible to bite a ghost." Elora explains making us laugh.

I look over to Alec, his emotions strong. What is with all these 'teen' vampire boys crushing on my niece?!

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if I missed any mistakes I wrote this at two o'clock in the morning, I will edit later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

*Edward*

I smirk listening in on Jasper's thoughts, he's going 'daddy' mode on his niece. Alec does seem to be staring though and I know that if Renesmee was the one he was staring at I'd be just as protective as her as Jazz is of Elora.

When we enter the clearing as Elora jumps onto Jasper's back, too tired to run anymore. Carlisle tells me through his thoughts that he's going to give Elora a check up to make sure she isn't sick. "Uncle, when we get home can I first?" Elora asks half-asleep already.

"Of course you can, I'm not going to push you Laru, go ahead and sleep as long as you need." Jazz answers in a tone that makes him sound more like her father than her uncle. Watching Elora and Jasper bond I start to wonder if there is a way that him and Alice can become her biological parents.

"Dad, is Elora really going to bring back aunty Alice?" Renesmee asks in awe as we walk up the steps on to the porch.

"After she gets some rest she will." I answer smirking at my daughter's curiosity.

"I'm glad she's a bit safer now." Nessie states happily. I watch Rosalie take Elora off Jasper's back, then let's him take her into his arms. Despite her glasses Elora also has a few physical traits she inherited from Jasper. Her personality by far already has half of Jazz's and half of Alice's.

Jasper takes Elora up to his room where she'll be sleeping for now until we figure out what Alice wants to do, if she wants to get a house of their own or stay with Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle heads up there with the necessary medical supplies to do a simple check-up. He's also checking up on her sleeping habits, as Jasper is worried that they could've made her sick.

I look at the way he protects Alice and compare it to the way he protects Elora. He loves Alice deeply so that will always be an unbreakable bond, but the only bond that is stronger than that is a father/daughter or mother/daughter bond. Jasper obviously already shares a father/daughter bond with his niece.

"Uncle!" Elora shouts from upstairs laughing. "I'm trying to get to sleep!" She's still laughing when she yells that.

I laugh myself as Jasper comes running downstairs as Elora chucks a pillow at him. The pillow just misses him so Elora picks it up when she gets to the bottom. She runs after Jazz who went out back. The rest of us follow laughing. When we get outside to join them Elora hits Jasper up side the head with the pillow, both of them are laughing.

"Are you tired now Laru?" Jasper asks teasing her. Elora smiles shaking her head.

"No, now I feel like I have enough energy to last me two days." Jasper smiles and picks Elora up, throwing her on his back. Rose and Esmé move so Jasper can take Elora upstairs, to get what I do not know.

* * *

*Elora*

I jump off uncle's back when he stops in what seems to be aunty Alice's closet. He goes in for a minute and comes back out with her hair brush. "Will this work?" He asks handing it to me.

"Yup, but..um.." I was afraid to ask my next question, always afraid to anger or upset uncle.

"But what?" Uncle asks pulling me on to his lap like he does every time he knows I'm uncomfortable.

"How come you and everybody else couldn't save her?" I ask timidly, also thinking about how vampires can be..uh..put back together if their bodies aren't burned.

"Because they scattered her body." Uncle answers and I get up off his lap and head downstairs, throwing Alec up against the wall when I get down there.

"Where is aunty Alice's body?" I ask with a low growl in the back of my throat. Alec's eyes are wide while Jane is snickering at her brother being pinned up by a girl, smaller than him.

"We'll show you I swear!" Alec answers, hands up in surrender. I turn and head to the door putting on my converse sneakers. I turn back to the witch twins with an eyebrow raised.

* * *

*Jasper*

Elora's eyebrow is raised at Jane and Alec, I held back laughter when Elora pinned Alec up against the wall. For one Alec is five inches taller than her and has a bigger body build, for a teen boy anyway. "Well, what are you waiting for, unless you like being pinned up by a girl Alec." Elora teases slyly.

"No ma'am." Alec answers opening the door for her.

"Uncle!" Elora looks in the door pouting. I smile then run out the door throwing her over my shoulder as Alec and Jane lead us to where they spread Ali's body.

We stop in a meadow like place then Jane and Alec are digging up patches of dirt at vampire speed. I put Elora down as I stare in shock. I feel a warm hand grab mine. I look down, straight into Elora's hazel eyes, which oddly change color from time to time.

"You don't have to look, I know what it's like to see someone you love...die." Her attempt to calm me works a bit. That's when I strong wind picks up blowing my niece's scent right in my face as she walks over to Jane and Alec.

I didn't realize that I haven't hunted enough to be able to control myself. Alec is the one who stops me. What surprises me is how Elora shows no fear and feels no fear. "Alec, you can let go of me now, I'm fine." I gain control of myself again then walk over to Elora who wears a very confused, frustrated look on her face.

"My venom isn't, I don't like saying this it sounds wierd, putting her body parts back together." I kneel in front of Elora getting her to look up at me.

"That's because it's been a year and the minerals from the soil have made it impossible for anyone's venom to work." I explain and Elora pulls out Ali's hair brush.

"Well when I use her hair her vampire body should go back together then my gift should reverse the transition and she'll be human again so here goes nothing." Elora pulls out one signal hair and what she predicated is right.

I watch as Alice's body goes from pale to colored with rosey cheeks. Her eyes flutter open so I turn back to Elora who looks like she's about to go unconscious. I pull her into my arms as Ali sits up. "Sorry uncle, just doing this gives me a really bad migraine." She explains keeping her eyes closed, blocking out what sun light she can.

Elora slides out of my lap with a smirk and Alice throws herself into my arms. I hold her tight feeling as if this is a dream, which would be impossible since vampires don't sleep. "Jazz, I missed you so much!" Alice cries into my shoulder.

"I missed you too Ali." I reply as she smacks me upside the head. "What was that for?" I ask raising my eyebrow at her.

"For going all 'daddy' mode on your niece's crush back on the flight." I turn to Elora who hides her rose-red blush in Alec's volturi robes. I hug Alice again and she giggles hugging me back.

I look down to her and kiss her, having longed to for a year. Elora makes fake gagging noises and I get up after gently breaking the kiss. I grab Elora's side and tickle her. She screams laughing then three other laughs join hers, as well as mine.

"Mercy!" Elora calls out through laughing. I stop letting her catch her breath. That's when everybody else comes into the meadow and hugs are exchanged by everyone.

What I notice is that Elora has taken off somewhere. "Alec, do you know where Elora went?" I ask and everybody goes quiet.

"No Jane and I were discussing something." He answers making me suspicious.

Damn that child, she needs to tell someone, especially me, when she's taking off somewhere. How did I not hear or notice her leave? "Do you need help with something?" An english accent asks coming out into the open then stopping when he sees the witch twins.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

*Carlisle*

Alistair stops when he sees Alec and Jane. "Don't worry Alistair, they're with us." He still gives them a hate glare. I don't blame him, they've caused much trouble over the past few centuries.

"Well Jasper, what do need help with?" He asks my youngest son again.

"My teenaged hybrid niece, she's taken off without a word." I think we are all a bit frustrated with Elora to some extent.

"What's her name and do have anything that I can use to track her with?"

"Her name is Elora and here, my sweater should smell like her." Jasper hands Alistair the sweater. He hands it back to Jasper then starts heading north, through the trees.

We all start follow Alistair, Jasper has to carry Alice on his back though. What made Elora take off and so suddenly too? Jasper literally only looked away from her for two seconds and then she was gone.

Alistair stops at the base of a tree and we all see why. He is eight feet from Demetri. He has Elora in a grip that will kill her in one move. "Let her go Demetri!" Alec yells stepping forward.

"Is she your girlfriend now Alec?" Demetri taunts tightening his grip.

"Let her go!" Jane shouts as Demetri falls to the ground. Jane cuts off the pain then Demetri turns to leave.

"We'll get that brat sooner or later Whitlock!" He directs at Jasper. Elora walks past Alec, who stops her.

"What did he do?" Alec asks gently. Elora turn to him and lifts up her sleeves displaying bruises.

"He made me turn myself fully human, that is why I'm bruised, he said if I didn't he'd kill you when you were least expecting it." Elora explains and Jasper looks the least bit pleased.

"Elora, can you come here please." Jasper takes her hand lightly then puts her on his back taking off.

"I hope he's not too harsh on her." Alice states getting on Rosalie's back. I feel the same as Alice, Jasper better be easy on her, she's a teen girl she can't help but like Alec, it's a natural instinct for her.

* * *

*Elora*

Uncle let's me off his back and I wait to be scolded about boys. "Elora, why did you do it just because of a boy?!" I resist the urge to roll my eyes.

"Because I like him alright, is there something wrong with having a crush?" I ask a bit mad that he's mad about this because I did it for Alec.

"Yes there is because he has mutual feelings and once a vampire loves someone that love doesn't fade!" Uncle yells and I ball my hands into fists containing my anger.

"So?!" I ask yelling back this time.

"I will not have you dating ex-volturi!" I lose all patients and control.

"I'm fourteen! I can date who I please!" Uncle slaps me, I deserved that one for yelling at him but it still hurts and I'm still shocked. Uncle's emotions take a turn from angry to sorry.

"Elora, I swear I'll never hit you again, I'm sorry." Uncle picks me up, I don't care.

"I deserved it, I shouldn't have yelled at you, your my parent figure and I should know better." I reply wiping away the tears.

"No I don't have the right to hit you, I'm not your father." I think about what I've wanted to ask uncle for a while now, but decide to ask him later.

"My father doesn't live anymore so you have every right to punish me." I retort being stubborn.

"Not when it's over a boy." Uncle beats me with that reply. I want to change the subject.

"Uncle, I want to try something before you turn aunty Alice back to a vampire."

"Oh and what is it you want to try?" He asks putting me down so I can walk beside him.

"Well when I was about seven I made my hamster pregnant when I accidentally turned one of the babies into a vampire hamster, do not ask I was seven and I was hungry, and when the baby hamster was reborn is was a normal hamster again, so to get to my point, I want to try it on myself." Uncle looks at me shocked.

"You want to be my biological daughter?" He asks and I take his hand.

"Yeah, since you're the only family I have left I thought, why not have you become my biological father." Uncle picks me up again and hugs me happily. I laugh taking it as a yes.

"When do you want to do that?" He asks putting me down after he runs to the house.

"When ever you and aunty decide when to do it." I answer happily.

"When we decide to do what?" Aunty asks getting up from where she was sitting on the porch.

"Elora here has a gift that she can make, I'm assuming, any living being pregnant and she wants to try it on herself and become our biological child." Uncle answers pulling her closer by the waist.

"Um...it's not as easy as it seems, it involves both sexes and...um...a bed." I blush explaining that and look up to see Aunty blushing and uncle looking like he would be blushing now as well.

"Well, how about tomorrow, if your up to it Elora." Aunty suggests and I nod.

"Yeah after I sleep I'll have enough energy to focus on it, when I'm tired I get distracted easily." I explain happily.

"Alright then, since we don't have a room for you still, you'll be in our room tonight with Alice." Uncle takes us inside and straight upstairs. I take his hand half-way up.

I let go of his hand then turn around to face him. "Out, I'm getting changed!" I shout childishly. He smiles then backs out of the door, probably waiting in the hall way.

I pull a pair of pajamas out of my green duffel bag then put them on the end of the bed then I pause thinking about tomorrow. I'm human, I can't do it...wait a minute can I really change myself into a human? I put my pajamas on quickly then open the door to see uncle in his relaxed state.

"Uncle, what do I smell like you to you?" I ask the weirdest question he's probably ever heard. He raises his eyebrow at me and I suppress laughter at my own question.

"Same as usual, half-vampire half-human..." Uncle trails off realizing the same thing I just did.

"Ha! Demetri is an idiot I thought I couldn't turn myself into a human I was born a hybrid!" I state in triumph. Uncle picks up my arm and examines the bruise.

"He'll pay for that." Uncle points to the bruise then I pause again thinking I can make any being pregnant.

"Aunty Rosalie!" I call out running downstairs at vampire speed.

* * *

*Rosalie*

I'm met by a happy not human Elora. "What is it Elora and I'm guessing Demetri is an idiot?" I ask and she nods.

"Yes and can I try something?" She answers sounding happy.

"Yeah sure." I answer and she squeals in delight.

"Uncle Emmet can you come in here please!" She calls Emmet and I wonder what she's up to now.

"What is it tiny Whitlock?" Emmet asks and Elora narrows her eyes.

"I am not tiny! Oh and I'm still a hybrid Demetri is an idiot and I'm gonna do something that'll make you and aunty Rose happy." I meet Elora's eyes and feel my body heat up on the inside.

"Okay, I'm done Aunty." Elora is in a very happy mood if she's letting her childish side come out.

"What did you do?" I ask feeling no different from before.

"Not telling, it's a surprise, tell me in the morning if you've figured it out by then, this surprise is valid for two days after this, now I'm going to bed so goodnight." Elora hugs both of us we return her hug then look at each other curiously.

"I have no clue babe." Emmet replies then we go to the basement that Carlisle, Esmé, Jasper, and Alice made us take last year before Edward and Bella came home.

* * *

*Alice*

Elora comes back up smiling. "What did you do Laru?" Jasper asks chuckling.

"I can't tell cause Uncle Emmet and Aunt Rose can hear so it'll ruin their surprise, Uncle Edward can read my thoughts so he nows as soon as I think it." Elora answers crawling under the blanket.

I crawl under the blanket beside her, Jasper lays between us obviously not going to sleep but protecting us. Elora is asleep right away and I realize that ninety-three years without sleep can help you fall asleep faster if you ever meet Elora.

* * *

*Jasper*

I watch both my girls sleep mostly interested in Alice sleeping. Elora grips the side of my shirt moving closer to me, I put my arm behind her as she puts her head on my shoulder. Alice rolls over to her other side then the door opens.

"Jazz are they both sleeping?" Edward asks closing the door behind him.

"Yeah, why?" I answer not moving, not wanting to wake either of them.

"Because they won't want to hear this, Carlisle got a letter from Aro requesting that all of us guys go to Volterra, alone."

"Edward, it's probably a trap, he probably wants to kill us so he can get to Bella, Alice, Jane and Elora easier." I reply as Elora's grip tightens on my shirt.

"Jasper I know but what hole does Aro's plan have?" He asks and I shake my head.

"And he's called the leader of the volturi, he wouldn't be able to get to the girls even if he did kill us, Bella, Alice, Jane and Elora are all here standing in their way."

"That's what I came up here to talk to you about, cause he threatened in the letter that if we aren't there in two days, he'll bring more vampires other than the guard to kill us with a few exceptions."

"Did Aro forget that Alice sees the future, Bella is a shield from mental attacks, Jane has pain illusion, and Elora also has pain illusion and can control other vampires abilities." We laugh thinking Aro has lost it.

"I think being alive this long has made him go crazy." Edward jokes making us laugh again.

"Well we aren't going and we have friends who are willing to help, some with gifts that will work quit well with Elora's." I state in a serious mood now.

Alice sits up yawning. "One I enjoy sleeping, two I'm so glad I has visions when I was human before cause the volturi are coming again but this time they won't reason, they'll just fight."

I look down at Elora then Rosalie comes in, happier then she's ever felt in the time that I've known her. "Is Elora sleeping?" She asks whispering.

"Not any more." Elora sits up half-asleep. Rosalie wakes her up fully by hugging her.

"Thank-you, thank-you!" Rosalie has us all confused now, except Edward of course.

"You're welcome." Elora smiles leaning back into me.

"What did you do?" I ask smiling.

"I used my gift, see I made the inside of aunt Rose human so she can have a child." Elora answers shocking me.

"Looks like your learning how to use your ability in a more controled way." Alice states proudly.

"Yup, and because of this I was wondering if you'd be willing to be a vampire again before I used my gift, actually I'd have to use two of my gifts, first I'd have to make the inside of ou human then I'd have to mess with my DNA, anyway it'd be safer." Elora explains yawning.

"Yes I'll be willing to be a vampire before you used your gift." Alice answers smiling.

"Oh I need to tell you that a hybrid's venom speeds up the transition process." We all look at her curious now.

"By how much?" I ask pulling the blanket up over her.

"Well three days turns into eighteen hours." Elora answers then Alice and I exchange glances.

"Carlisle!" We both call him thinking the same thing.

"I heard everything and wrote it down on my computer." He states coming into the room. Elora looks up at me raising her eyebrow.

"You guys are so impatient, which is ironic since you have forever." Elora teases then shrugs the blanket off.

"Elora, do you mind changing me now?" Alice asks softly.

"Nope, but Uncle is gonna have to help if he wants to, cause I'm tired so my venom will need a bit of a boost." Elora explains.

"Carlisle?" I ask wanting him to stop me if I go to far.

"Don't worry Jasper, Edward and I are right here." Elora hugs me trying to reassure me.

"Besides uncle, I bite first so because I bite first you'll taste my venom and it tastes disgusting so you'll be able to stop." I laugh and she smiles.

"How do you know what your own venom tastes like?"

"I wanted to see what would happen if I ingested it myself, I ended up throwing up." Elora answers blushing.

"You are the first vampire who has ever tasted their own venom." I tease and she rolls her eyes.

"I can't help that I was a curious child, I still am a very curious child that is why I like learning." Elora retorts then gets back to being serious.

"Alright Elora, go ahead." Carlisle puts away the morphine and Elora bites Alice about ten times.

"Your turn, only once though." Elora takes my hand and I kiss her forehead.

I move closer to Alice, who is unconscious now. I pick up her right hand with my free one. Right above where Elora bit I decide to bite thinking it'll speed up the process even more.

Elora squeezes my hand when it's enough. She ends up pulling me off with the help of Edward. "You did better than me." Edward states making me proud of myself.

"Do you want sleep Elora?" I ask as she curls up in my lap.

"Yup, right here to." She answers closing her eyes. Edward hands me the blanket then heads out. Carlisle and Rose stay behind.

Elora falls asleep fast, like usual. "Jasper, I think I should say this now, but even as your niece she looks like you." Rose compliments me then gets up.

"Goodnight Jazz, I'll be downstairs with Emmet, picking out names." Rose leaves and now Carlisle is left. What is on his mind?

"Jasper, she already acts like you and Alice put together, maybe Bella's theory is right, people who become a vampire still have a fate, not just a soul."

"So what you're saying is I was meant to meet my niece?" I ask as Elora makes a weird noise in her sleep.

"Yes, actually Jasper I've been wondering what did Elora exactly say to you at the airport?" I should've known that Carlisle would've asked that.

"What she said was wise for a fourteen year old girl. We were taking about how I exploded on Bella before I left and then she said, Uncle, is it really her fault? I mean sure it feels better to blame someone for the bad things that happen in life but if you really think about it for a while happy things can not happen without bad things. This is where the famous saying, every thing happens for a reason, comes in. I know I blamed my dad for his own death cause he created me, but as I grew up I saw my future and today my vision was reality, so I apologized to dad when I saw the vision because if they hadn't died I would've never flown here to Volterra and wouldn't have met you. Same goes for you uncle if aunty hadn't died you wouldn't have come here and found me. In the end if the things that happened to us didn't happen one of us would be dead. Because either my parents wouldn't have died or you would've provoked the volturi and gotten yourself killed. Me well I guess I'd be figuratively dead because the volturi would've captured me sooner or later and forced me to join them, that's exactly what she said, it shocked me to because of her age, most kids her age don't think about that." I answer quoting Elora exactly.

"A very wise child, she's also very educated it seems." Carlisle states happily.

I look at the time on Elora's phone. It's 5:01. She just got to sleep and I have to wake her up again in an hour so we can go hunting. I lean back on the pillows so Elora doesn't have to sleep sitting up.

I think about her and Alec together then think that maybe I'll give them a chance, but I swear if he hurts her I'll rip off an arm or something, I won't kill him because Elora might get mad at me.

I relax letting the relaxation take over, I tune everything else out except for Alice's and Elora's emotions so I know if something goes wrong.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

*Elora*

I wake up and uncle is relaxed so much that I poke his side and he doesn't even move. "Uncle?" I ask putting my chin on his chest. He opens his eyes and smiles at me.

"What Laru?" He answers sitting up.

"In about an hour aunty should be fully transitioned." I point out, looking at the fully risen sun coming through the curtained window.

"Well you should go downstairs then." He advises kissing my forehead.

"Okay." I reply and hug him. As I leave I feel a sharp slap across my face.

Uncle is in front of me in a second. I feel tears trail down my cheeks. "Maria, how did you find me?" Uncle hisses slightly, wraping his arm around me keeping me close to him.

"I have my sources, and I see you have blood family still left, word has spread of half-breeds and your niece is one of them, or should I say daughter, listening in on your conversations is quite interesting." Maria replies to uncle studying me intently.

"You should leave Maria." Uncle growls lowly, slightly leaning over me.

"Oh I came for something and intend on getting it." I grasp uncle's shirt then grab his hand.

What I see I don't like, the future isn't set in stone you can change it yourself. I remind myself as I tug at uncle's shirt. Maria lunges and uncle is pinned to the floor under her.

"I came for your life." She digs her nails into uncle's neck and I hear the tearing of his skin.

"Uncle!" I shout getting up. I want to know what he's feeling! I focus on him and he's in a great amount of pain I also know what he wants to hear come off my lips.

"Let dad go!" I shout as Edward comes in and rams Maria of un...dad. I go over to dad and he pushes me behind him.

I focus on Maria glad that I don't need physical contact to use my gifts anymore. She freezes and turns to me. "You brat!" She yells running at me, breaking my focus. Dad pushes me behind him pushing Maria so hard that she flies backward into the window. Dad pushes her again so she'll fall out the broken window but she grabs his shirt taking him with her.

"Jasper!" Edward shouts jumping down after them. Esmé picks me up taking me into the room.

* * *

*Esmé*

Elora is in shock not sure if Jasper is okay or not. "Elora, my boys are strong, and Jasper has amazing fighting skills." I try to reassure her to make her less scared. It works only a little. Please let them be okay.

Carlisle and Emmet have gone out to help them. I watch Alice for a few moments, my attention is drawn to the front door closing. Jasper opens the door then runs over. He sits in front of me taking Elora into his arms.

"I'm alright baby girl, no need to worry." Jasper coos her, kissing the top of her head.

Elora buries her face into his chest crying. Jasper chuckles rubbing her back. "Don't laugh." Elora scolds, her voice muffled by Jasper's chest.

"I'm sorry Laru, why don't we go hunting before Alice wakes up?" Jasper offers softly holding her tightly.

"Yeah." Elora answers sliding off the bed pulling on her shoes. She slips on a gray cardigan.

"Jasper, would you like us to call if Alice wakes up?" I ask handing him a sweater.

"Please." He answers taking Elora's hand.

"Alright then, have fun you two." I smile as they take off out the front door. Already seem like father daughter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

*Jasper*

competitive.

That is what Elora is. She has turned this hunting trip into a competition. Whoever gets the largest animal first, wins.

I catch the scent of a cougar about five minutes away from me. Then I catch Elora's scent, I wonder how serious she is about this competition?

* * *

*Elora*

I follow the scent of the cougar running through the forest that has become multicolored now, changing with the season. Any human would only see a blur on my back while I see every bit of the beauty in this forest.

The hues of yellows and reds distract me, the wind picks up and now it seems like I'm dreaming. The leaves rustle in the wind and the breeze is nice, not too cold or strong. I'm drawn from my thoughts by a female voice.

"What do we have here, a hybrid? You must be the new hybrid that has Whitlock blood pumping through her veins." The woman's voice is coy and ominous.

She circles me, her hair brown and wavy, smelling of Volturi scum. She wears sun glasses, a red shirt, and crappy blue jeans. Her whole outfit is considered 'out of style'.

"Why did Aro send you? Is he too busy to do his own dirty work?" I taunt finding this somewhat amusing.

"You are a very rude child, you do not disrespect people older than you!" Guess I've angered this woman. Dad's emotions are telling me he's about ten feet behind me and he's angry.

"Oh I know that very well but whose to say that I'm a good child." I feel a slap across my face then hear her hit a tree.

I look in front of me, dad has her pinned against a tree. "Leave Heidi, before I get the rest of my family!" Dad hisses as my cell phone rings.

I pull it out, keeping a steady gaze on Heidi and dad. "Hello."

_"Elora, it's Edward, is everything alright?" _

"We ran into a problem, Heidi decided to torment me but got no where with that." I answer smirking slyly at Heidi, enraging her even more.

_"You used your sarcasm didn't you?" _I hear the smirk in Edward's voice, Heidi and dad can hear so that just makes it all the more fun.

"Yup, I see now that vampires don't like being told off by a so-called child." Heidi hisses struggling against dad's iron grip.

_"Well, Alice is awake, deal with Heidi and come home before Alice goes on a killing spree."_

_"I heard that Edward!" _I hear mom yell in the back round. Dad and I both laugh, much to Heidi's despise.

I put my phone back in my pocket while dad tears apart Heidi. Dad pulls out a match book and lights her on fire. On the breeze I catch Felix's scent, we were being watched. I glance up at dad now feeling partial fear set in.

"Come on, let's just go home." I nod jumping on dad's back.

* * *

*Alice*

I'm glad I can control myself because I'd like to see Elora and Renesmee. Edward still won't let me downstairs though. "Mom!" Elora jumps into my arms smiling.

Edward has a shocked look on his face and Jazz is laughing. "Didn't see that one coming now did you Ed?" Jazz asks rhetorically.

"How did I not hear her thoughts?" Elora smirks as Bella walks in.

"She didn't want you to not let her in so I did her a favour." Bella smiles kissing Edward as the others come in.

"Elora, are you ready to use your gift?" Carlisle sits on the edge of her bed, looking so much like a father.

"No, I'm hungry." She answers sounding like a child.

"Hello hungry I'm dad." Jazz teases making everyone laugh.

"Not funny dad!" Elora shouts back smiling. When Jasper smiles I'm amazed, he hasn't smiled like that for a while. Elora's smile lights up the whole room.

"What does my tiny niece want to eat?" Emmet ruffles her hair as I put her down.

"Ham, cheese, and mayonnaise sandwich." Elora goes over to Carlisle who pulls her down to his lap.

"On it."Emmet closes the door behind him while Rose sits on the bed.

Elora allowed Rose to have the one thing she's always wanted, a child. She seems pretty happy rubbing her baby bump. Emmet comes back in, probably used vampire speed.

"Thank-you." I watch Elora eat the sandwich, amazed that she still enjoys human food, Nessie sure doesn't.

What has me really curious though is where Alistair and the Irish coven went. They probably went to do their own hunting. Just like last year we have our friends coming to back us up, this time it's not to reason.

"I'm ready." Elora looks around at everyone else. They all take the signal to leave, except Edward.

* * *

*Elora*

I sit on the bed in between mom and dad with my eyes closed. In reality I'm only making it part human, venom is what lines where the baby is formed, not blood. If it was blood do you think the baby would be a vampire? I think not.

Dad takes my hand while mom has her hand on my knee. I focus back on my task.

See what I have to do is separate my birth father's genes and my birth-mother's genes and get Jasper and Alice to bite me. Yes they have to kill me but it sounds harsh putting it that way.

I faintly hear Edward telling them what to do, he stayed to listen to my thoughts and instruct them. Since I have to stay focused on this I can't tell them what to do.

I feel both their teeth sink into my skin. I'm Jasper's singer so he must be going into a frenzy right now.

That last thing they have to do is burn my body because I'll look and act exactly the same when I'm 'reborn'. Also I'm pretty sure seeing two of yourself would scare the hell out of anybody, especially when one is dead.

* * *

*Edward*

When Elora's body goes limp Alice and Jasper both stop. Jasper wears a pained look while Alice looks like she's about to cry. "Edward, what was the last thing for us to do?" Jasper doesn't meet mine or Alice's eyes.

"She said to burn her body. This is to prevent the baby from seeing two of herself when she's older." I explain leaving out the part where Elora explained to me that she'll be exactly the same.

I want Alice and Jasper to figure that out for themselves. "Alright, we'll go to the meadow to do that." Jasper picks up Elora's body.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay for the next few chapters I'll be mentioning Elora's birth father (Technically it's now Jasper but refer back to the first chapter) who was Jasper's nephew, Shawn Whitlock. To those of you who are confused about the process of HOW Elora is being 'reborn' I will explain in this chapter to a further extent.**

**Chapter 8**

**~A Week Later~**

*Jasper*

I smile feeling Elora's tiny kicks. Because of Ali's small frame she looks about only a month, which is good for when we are out in public. It's cruel to call this good news but Angela was in a car accident and lost all memory of the last four months. Doctors say that she'll never regain those memories. Although her husband had to remind Angela that their daughter is now five.

"Jazz, Let's go shopping, I want to buy clothes for her." Alice gets up as Rose comes wearing a shirt that has the names she picked out on it. Darian and Ayn. She got the names from a name book Elora had. There were actually some interesting ones in there.

"May I tag along, I'd like to pick some clothing for my granddaughter." Alice gets up off the couch and hugs Esmé.

"Yeah you can come, you can all tag along if you want." Renesmee is the one who is out the door to Bella's car in a split second.

"Are we going to have a baby shower?" Rose asks as Emmet comes up behind her and rubs her stomach.

"Yeah we'll have a baby shower."

Carlisle did a test and found that vampire children will age up to month while being carried and from that point they'll grow like a human child. He also found a way to do an ultra sound. To do an ultra sound we have to use venom instead of the gel. Even on the surface of the skin venom penetrates the amniotic sac around the baby. The venom soaks into the skin, almost like a lotion but goes deeper into the body.

"Come on guys!" Renesmee yells from the garage, impatiently.

* * *

*Alice*

On the way to Port Angeles I think about the book I read on how her gift works. At first I was confused but the book helped.

When Elora separated her genes it's almost like she controlled her blood because she put Shawn's genes on the side where Jasper had been sitting a week ago and she put Breena's genes on the side where I was sitting.

When her blood entered our systems our genes were more dominate because they have the structural make-up of a vampire. Another thing about Elora's blood is that it helped the ovulation process in my body progress quicker.

In a way it really just helped the reproduction organs in both our bodies speed up.

A kick is what draws me from my thoughts. "Oh I haven't forgotten about you." I rub the spot where she kicked and Jasper chuckles.

He found out that he can feel the baby's emotions, like Edward could read Nessie's thoughts. "She likes it when we talk to her." Jasper answers my curious glance.

"Really now? Well that means she'll want a lot of attention as she grows up." Jasper smiles and I get I kick in the ribs for teasing her. It didn't hurt so Elora must know what she's doing. And she's so little! It's adorable!

"How much money are we gonna spend on you today?" Jasper rests his hand in the middle of my stomach getting a kick in reply. "I take that as lots."

"So it's only right we spoil her before she's born." I retort feeling her roll over. Jasper only smiles as we enter the mall.

Colliding with us is Mike. "Hey Jasper, hey Alice." Mike's eyes widen when he sees my stomach.

"I would appreciate it if you'd stop staring at my wife." Jasper's tone is defensive, if not a bit angry.

"Sorry Jasper, Alice." Mike backs off as a little girl with blonde hair runs up to him.

"Ice-cream now daddy!" The girl exclaims waiting for Mike to pick her up.

"Alright Melanie, let's go. See you guys!" He calls over his shoulder.

"That was odd." Bella points out looking back over to where Mike left.

"Yeah but let's forget about him and do our shopping." I head over to the Baby Store with Jasper.

* * *

*Rose*

By the time all of us are done shopping the trunks of all the cars are filled, with no room left. Every one except Alice and I loaded the groceries and bags of baby items. Emmet and I already did our baby shopping.

"Hey Bella!" I turn to see Jessica coming towards us, focused on Bella and no one else.

"Hey Jess, what are you doing here?" Bella hands a bag to Renesmee.

"Shopping, of course. Is that child yours?" Jessica points to Renesmee who rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, Edward and I adopted her, it's his niece." That lie comes so naturally to us all, even Renesmee, not matter how much she hates it.

"Oh well I see the Rosalie and Alice are going to welcome their children into this world." I walk right past Jessica, pretending that I didn't hear her.

"Yeah, Rose is having twins and Alice doesn't know yet." Bella is the only one of us who will even bother to speak to Jessica, she gets on my nerves.

"Hey well do you want to come finish off my shopping with me?" Bella puts the last bag in the trunk of the Volvo turning her head slightly.

"Actually we're planning a family night tonight and Alice asked us to look at a few houses with her and Jasper." Closing the trunk eight other doors close adding to the sound.

"Alright, it was nice seeing you, bye!" I roll my eyes as Emmet tears out of the parking lot.

* * *

*Bella*

I admit I don't necessarily like Jessica I was more friends with Angela than I was her. "Mom, how come grandpa hasn't noticed my rapid growth?"

"He did last year so we told him about everything, but now we have to explain how Alice is back and everything else that's gone on." I get frustrated even thinking about it.

"Bella, don't stress about it, you have all of us here to help you explain." Edward grabs my hand as we go out-of-town to the land Jasper bought three days ago.

"I know, besides we won't be seeing him until the baby shower cause knowing Alice she'll invite him." I relax hoping that Alice is going to wait to throw the baby shower.

As we get farther out-of-town the rain starts coming down, hard. "I don't like this rain Edward."

"Neither do I." He pulls over to the side behind Emmet while everyone else is behind us.


End file.
